


The Saint's Penance

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual sexual violence, Cruel Mercy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Femslash February, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Hair-pulling, Imprisonment, Masochism, Mommy Kink, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sadism, Slapping, Spanking, Suppressed Orgasm, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Rhea survives the battle at Fhirdiad
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea
Kudos: 26
Collections: Femslash February, fic_promptly Fills 2019





	The Saint's Penance

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any, the caress of a whip_

In hindsight, perhaps it was best that she survived. To let her die after all she'd done for the past thousand years and then just to get her revenge on the professor for not being _her_ pawn would be easy. The ancient saint, dead on the battlefield, that was glory Lady Rhea didn't deserve.

They'd healed her to the best of her abilities and imprisoned her, letting her lick her wounds and watch them take apart her church little by little. The Crest system, the nobility as it was, the "Goddesses and Clods" mentality, the suppression of technological advances, Edelgard herself stepped in to assist with everything and made sure Rhea knew every last detail.

The day the first printing press was up and running, Edelgard came to visit Rhea personally, showing off a manufactured copy of The True History of The Church of Seiros. The day the first school for commoners opened, the curriculum offered The Teachings of Seiros as an option, not a neccessity. And when Ashe overhauled the justice system to offer fair trials and prison, the tragic tale of Lord Lonato of Gaspar was cited as the inspiration.

"I don't see what the point of this is," Rhea said tightly one evening, as Edelgard came to tell her of Cyril's enrollment in the Aegir Public Academy. "You've placed me where I can easily hear the news, and get a glimpse of how you've carefully dismantled everything I worked so hard to put in place."

"Because you can easily close your eyes and ears to what passes you by," Edelgard said. "But when someone talks to you, it's _rude_ to ignore them, isn't it?" She smiled, and Rhea clenched a fist into the material of her tattered gown. She no longer wore the armor and helm of Seiros, nor the robes and crown of the archbishop. She didn't look nearly as big or intimidating. "Have you yet seen the error of your ways, or must this continue?"

"You're a hypocrite," Rhea snapped. "You fought me and tore down all I accomplished for _forcing_ my values on Fodlan, yet-"

"Yet _you_ are being punished for the way you enforced those values for over a thousand years," Edelgard cut her off. "You, one singular person out of millions who can now live their lives as they wish. Notice how I haven't imprisoned Mercedes, or Marianne, or anyone else who still believes in the Goddess?" Rhea's fist tightened in the fabric, and she pressed herself up against the bars.

"Is _this_ a part of the justice system Ashe wanted? To dig your heels into the wounds of a single woman who made a few mistakes?" Edelgard closed her eyes, willing herself not to fire back. At this point she was almost certain the woman was goading her, trying to make her lose her temper. _To what ends?_

"He has yet to raise any objections, so my guess is yes." She folded her hands in front of her chest, still smiling. "And even as you can see the changes taking place and their benefits, you continue to seethe. You continue to cling to outdated values, even as the positivity of this reform is as plain as day."

"And who are _you_ to demand I accept them so quickly?" Edelgard tried not to roll her eyes. Tomorrow would be a year to the day they brought down the old church and began their silent war against those who slither in the dark.

"The Emperor of Fodlan."

"Well, then." Rhea pressed her lips together, closing her eyes. "Perhaps _Her Majesty_ should put me in my place, then?"

Maybe it was accidental, maybe not, but her words sparked an idea in Edelgard. Her smile became a smirk, and she lowered her eyelids, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Perhaps she _will._ " She snapped her fingers. "Hans! Unlock Lady Rhea's cell, please. I wish to speak to her _privately_ in my chambers." For a split second she thought she saw Rhea's eyes widen, but the woman offered no objections or complaints as Edelgard reached for a length of rope.

"Very well, then." Rhea held out her wrists. "If this is what Her Majesty wishes." Edelgard tied her wrists together and led her down the empty corridor towards her quarters. Once inside, she locked the door behind them and pushed Rhea onto the bed.

"I assume you know what I intend to do with you," she said, taking off her cloak and hanging it neatly from a hook. "And you know why, so there's no need for me to put you to sleep with a lecture before we begin."

"Of course, your majesty." Rhea gave her _that_ smile, the poisonously sweet Archbishop Smile she'd seen far too often for her liking during her Academy Days. Edelgard began to undo the fasteners of her dress, letting it drop to the floor.

"I'm glad we understand each other, then." Her underclothes joined the dress on the floor, and she picked up a dagger from her dressing table. "Allow me, then." She pressed Rhea into the bed with one hand and pulled the skirt of her torn gown close, making a neat cut along the hem. The fabric tore neatly down the center, exposing Rhea's huge, unbound breasts and the growing patch of hair between her legs. Rhea's eyes blazed and her cheeks flushed, but she didn't utter a single word of protest.

She was submitting much too easily. Edelgard wanted to be suspicious. _Of what, though?_ The possibility for a trap was zero, not with guards watching Rhea's cell around the clock to ensure she didn't go feral or attempt to start a rebellion. Hubert had made sure she saw _exactly_ what happened to anyone who attempted such things back when Edelgard's reign was still new and less stable.

She stepped back to take a good look at the woman who had once ruled over the continent. Her nipples were already hard, and her mostly-bare slit was glistening.

_I see._

Edelgard set down the dagger and took a little riding whip from the nearby wall. So far she'd only ever used this on one person, and only if he begged her. _I wonder if I should have invited him to watch? No, that might be taking it too far._ She skimmed the whip along Rhea's belly, grabbing one of her breasts.

"I'm glad to see your wounds from that battle have healed well. It wouldn't be much fun if you were too injured for this." She squeezed Rhea's breast, eliciting a squeal from her, the tartness of her arousal filling the air as Rhea's legs opened wide. She raised her hips, trying to bring the whip's tip towards her now-dripping pussy, but Edelgard yanked it away and slapped her. "This is supposed to be a punishment, remember?" She forced her legs closed. "Am I going to have to bind your ankles?"

"N-no, your majesty."

"Pity. It might make this next part easier." Edelgard dug her fingers into Rhea's breast, the whip grazing her belly again. "I can see why so many people blindly followed the so-called teachings of Seiros," she said. "With someone as lovely as you at the helm."

"That's _not-_ "

"Quiet." Edelgard dug her fingers in deeper, causing Rhea to moan. She then flipped Rhea over, maneuvering her until she was bent over the side of the bed. Dagger in hand, she cut the back of the gown's collar and tore it fully in half, pushing the fabric out of the way. A few battle scars remained on Rhea's back and shoulders, but nothing that would open again if struck.

First, though, she wanted to focus on that ass. Even with her absolute hatred of the church and anger towards Rhea, she couldn't deny that the woman had a fabulous ass. She cupped the smooth flesh in her hands and squeezed, kneading it, amused by the happy little moans coming from Rhea just before she pulled back and grabbed the whip again. With a sharp crack, she brought it down on one cheek.

" _Ohhhhhh!_ " Rhea's lower half arched upwards, tears forming in her suddenly wide eyes. "Oooooh, _harder_ , Mommy!"

In most circumstances, that would have absolutely destroyed the mood. Edelgard would normally be too put off by such a proclamation to continue. It would have been the last thing she expected to hear from someone being whipped.

But in hindsight, she should have expected this from the beginning considering who this was.

"You've been a _bad girl,_ " she whispered, bringing the whip down again. Red welts were already forming on the pale surface, and as she continued Rhea was leaning upwards into the whip, writhing on the bed, her shameless moans and cries filling the room. To have this woman who once controlled all of Fodlan with her sugar-sweet lies under her thumb, begging and simpering for more pain was turning Edelgard on like nothing else. Rhea's juices were dripping all over the bedcovers, and the scent was making Edelgard wetter than anything.

" _Very_ bad," Rhea whimpered. "Please, Mommy, make it _hurt!_ " Edelgard dropped the whip and sat down on the bed, shifting Rhea so she was lying over her lap before slapping her inflammed bottom with her palm.

"Tell me why you deserve this."

"I lied," Rhea panted, "I told so many foolish lies-! _Aaaah!_ " She tried to rub against Edelgard's thigh only for Edelgard's free hand to pull on her hair as she slapped her again. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm _so sorry_ I was so bad _please!_ "

"You're enjoying this," Edelgard snapped. "This is supposed to be a punishment, remember?" A reminder she also needed, because the thought of pushing Rhea onto her back and sitting on her face was growing much too tempting. _Another night,_ she thought.

"Y-yes..." Rhea gasped.

"Will you be good and stop fighting the future?"

"Y-yes, Mommy..."

Edelgard laid her over the side of the bed again and picked up the whip, skimming it across her back before bringing it down, timed perfectly with the smack of her palm against her ass.

"Do you promise?"

"I swear upon the memory of Emperor Ionius the Ninth!" Rhea sobbed, arching into the whip and Edelgard's hands, then letting out an ear-piercing _scream_ as her body shook with orgasm. It took every effort for Edelgard not to climax right then and there herself.

She undid the ropes and laid Rhea back onto the bed, allowing herself to take in the view of a powerful force brought down to a dripping wet, flushed, panting, _mess_ by her and her alone.

"You may go now," Edelgard said after a few moments passed. Rhea silently gathered the remains of her dress, Edelgard handing her a robe. "You may as well wear this. It's none of anyone's business what we did tonight, and it wouldn't do for you to catch a cold." Rhea did not thank her, and this remnant of pride pleased Edelgard as it meant a reason to call her back tomorrow night.

Rhea left, and Edelgard collapsed onto the soaked covers, exhaling in a shuddering breath as she allowed the climax to flow.

Yes, she thought, this was a _far_ better punishment for over a thousand years of lies.


End file.
